psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshu Kasei
Joshu Kasei is the name of the robotic body that the members of the Sibyl System use to run the criminal justice system in Japan. Multiple copies of Kasei's body exist, allowing her to be replaced by a duplicate if she is ever "killed." Appearance Kasei has the appearance of an older, thin, professional-looking woman who wears glasses and has short grey hair. Underneath her skin, she is entirely robotic. Personality Due to being a mere shell operated by one brain at a time, Kasei's personality depends on who is in control of her. Also, depending on the brain taking control of her, Kasei shows different habits, hobbies and even words. Relationships Akane Tsunemori Tsunemori is the only Inspector in the MWPSB who is aware of Joshu Kasei's role in the Sibyl System, as well as the true nature of the crime controlling bio-mechanical creature. Though conflicted about her place in society following this revelation, Tsunemori remains a detective with the CID in order to keep order in society until a way can be found to subdue Sibyl and reawaken the populace. History Joshu Kasei is initially shown to speak only to Nobuchika Ginoza. Whatever the motive, she reveals information regarding Toma to him, but requests that his reports are edited as she sees fit. When a riot breaks out, Kasei provides information to the CID as to how to suppress the uprising. When Choe breaks into Sibyl's core, Kasei kills him with a Dominator, but is also struck by a weapon. The damage reveals to Kagari, who is also present, that Kasei is an android who kills Kagari to maintain Sibyl's secret. Afterwards, she somehow restores herself and tells Ginoza that a new team is in charge of the case regarding Makishima. Despite his protests, she smiles and reminds him of Kagari's disappearance, adding that Ginoza will be held responsible. Later, on a transport aircraft, Kasei meets Makishima and self-identifies as Kozaburo Toma and reveals to Makishima the the truth about the Sibyl System in hopes of getting him to become a member like himself. The plan backfires when it's accidentally hinted that they are not at the MWPSB, prompting Makishima to overpower and destroy Kasei, then causing the aircraft to crash. Despite this, Kasei's body is again duplicated and deployed. This Kasei meets with Ginoza at the crash site of the transport aircraft. She states that Makishima must be receiving help from someone inside the Ministry of Welfare and stresses that Ginoza capturing Makishima will make up for the disappearance of Kagari. She also tells Ginoza to take Kogami off the case and put him under strict supervision, as their first priority is Makishima's safety. Ginoza's suspicions about Kasei and his past friendship with Kogami leads him to "disguise" him as an Enforcer with Division 2; but Kasei confronts Kogami, Ginoza and Tsunemori with an army of drones. She tells Ginoza that when one takes a risky gamble, knowing when to quit is important and asks him how he is going to deal with the situation, as one of his Enforcers is about to commit a serious breach of trust (i.e. escape). Ginoza responds by aiming his Dominator at Kogami at which time Kasei hacks into the gun and with a simple touch alters Non-Lethal Paralyzer to Lethal Eliminator. As Ginoza hesitates, Tsunemori steps in and shoots Kogami with Non-Lethal Paralyzer using her own unhacked Dominator, thus saving Kogami's life. Tsunemori ultimately learns the true nature of the Sibyl System and though she despises it, is aware that without it society will collapse. After much negotiation, Tsunemori agrees to assist in capturing Makishima, and by putting her own life on the line, manages to get Sibyl to spare Kogami as long as Makishima is captured alive. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Sybil System Minds Category:Sybil's Mind